Harry Potter and the Demon at Hogwarts
by J.M. Roliester
Summary: there's anew girl at hogwarts, she has a bit of a secret
1. Meeting Jade

Harry Potter and the Demon at Hogwarts Chapter 1

Jade gently lowered the hood of her emerald green cloak so that it covered her vivid red eyes. Jade was different then most girls, besides the fact she was a witch. She was something else also. Jade M. Wilson was part Demon, but she was starting a new life. A new life in Europe. She was going to finish her magical schooling at Hogwarts.

She pinched a small amount of floo powder between her pointer finger and her thumb.

"Catback" she whispered from under the hood. Just then she stepped into the fire and came out in an office she had known all too well. "Good evening Professor Lawence" she let her hood fall and rest on her back, she looked towards the witch who was standing in a corner looking out the window. Jade shook her head slightly and released the knee length blood red hair that matched her eyes perfectly.

"Good evening? Is it really?" said Professor Lawence sadly "Are you sure about leaving Jade? You're one of the best students here. You'll no doubt be Head Girl next year, do you really want to give that up?"

"Yes! Too many people know my secret." Jade sighed "It won't be long before the whole school knows, and that won't be good for my safety."

"Okay" The Headmistress sighed "You know the spell for your appearance" Jade nodded "Alright, I contacted Professor Dumbledore, and he says there's a place where your safe to go for those m-" Jade held up her hand to interrupt.

"I know Professor, please, just make me the portkey." Jade's held her chin high and pulled out her wand. She had done a lighter charm upon herself earlier that day, but the charm was wearing off. Just behind the start of her hairline, two three-inch horns were pointing out of her inhuman blood red hair.

Lawrence nodded and rolled up her velvet purple sleeve reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small gold ring with a ruby red stone in the middle. She held it out to the student in front of her.

"Thank you" said Jade putting her cloak back on. Jade reached into her cloak and pulled out her thin, wispy wand. She sighed and flicked it against the side of her head slightly, she closed her eyes and winced slightly as the horns that stuck out of her head shrunk down slowly until they were completely hidden under her skin, she opened her eyes as she took her hair in her hands pulling up on top her head, twisting it in a tight bun. She looked back at the elderly woman in front of her.

The professor looked at the young woman who was looking at her. She could only sigh, this poor child, Lawrence thought to herself. "Professor Law-" Professor Lawrence held up her hand.

"I'm not your professor anymore, please," She let a little smile slip "Call me Adrina."

Jade nodded and slipped the ring on her middle finger "Good-bye pro- Adrina, it was a pleasure studying under you." She smiled as she closed her eyes feeling a familiar tug behind her navel.

--------

Jade looked around the platform she had landed on; there were students and parents alike scurrying around her. She picked up her trunk gingerly and headed towards the train. She left her trunk in the care of the train hands and boarded the train. She walked through the hallways of scarlet locomotive. Jade sighed and frowned, as she couldn't seem to find a place to seat herself. Everywhere was full, and every place that she'd ask the occupants if she could sit with them, she would get "No, we're full." Or something of that sort. She sighed against and kept walking. She came to a compartment with only three people on the inside. She knocked on the glass and pushed the door open with the pads of her fingers.

"Now, I'm going to ask you if I can sit in here with you three," Jade said bitterly "And if you dare say that your compartment is full,"

A brown haired girl widened her brown eyes "Um, no," She started "Sure, you can sit in here." She pointed to an empty seat next to her "There's plenty of room as long as you're not a Slytherin."

Jade frowned and stepped into the compartment closing the door behind her. "What's a Slytherin?" She asked looking from the girl to the two boys across from them.

The two boys looked at each other, then back at the girl. The girl looked at Jade "Well…you must be new." She held out her hand to Jade, "I'm Hermione Granger," Jade shook Hermione's hand.

"Jade…" Jade raised an eyebrow "Wilson"

"Nice to meet you," Hermione smiled, and gave a pointed look at the two boys across from here, "Don't be prats," She directed at him "Introduce yourselves like you've got some manners."

The red haired boy frowned "Scod off Hermione," He narrowed his eyes and looked at the other red head in the compartment, "I'm Ron, Ron Weasly," he said finally.

The boy next to him looked up "Harry," he said looking at Jade "Harry Potter" he braced himself of the normal "Oh my god! You're the boy who lived!" and all that jazz, but it never came.

"Nice to meet you Harry Potter, Ron Weasley." Jade said nodding her fiery head at each of them in turn. She was such a mystery to Harry and it greatly intrigued him.

"So, what school did you come from? Durmstrang?" Hermione asked curiously, her thirst for knowledge kicking in.

"No," Jade shook her head "Actually, I'm from America." She replied "Catback School of Magic."

"Ooooh," Hermione said her dark chocolate eyes brightening happily "I read about that school. Is it still under the direction of Professor Adrina Lawrence?"

Jade nodded "Yes, very kind woman Professor Lawrence."

"How fascinating." Hermione squealed. Jade let out a laughed from her tight cramped attitude. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes in accord.

"Oh Hermione," Ron said shaking his head "Will you ever stop learning? And studying, and finding everything to do with books so fascinating?"

"The thirst for knowledge that your friend has is quite admirable." Jade commented. "And from what I've heard about all of your adventures, and the times that this girl has completely saved your asses, you should be more appreciative."

Hermione smiled at Jade "I think we're going to get along just fine Jade Wilson,"

After about forty-five minutes into the train ride the compartment door was thrown open and when the occupants turned to look at the person standing there, Jade jumped to her feet and roared in a loud voice "YOU!"

--------

Jade's auburn hair and emerald eyes flashed blood red as she stood up and pointed a finger at the student standing at the doorway. Draco Malfoy's eyes widened as his eyes settled upon the fairly tall young woman in front of him. "You son of a bitch!"

"Nice to see you to, _Jade_" Draco sneered leaning against the doorframe as his two goons stood dumbly and stiffly on the other side. "How's that demon thing working out for you?" He asked as his eyebrow twitched above his left eye.

"Good," She replied tightly taking a step or two towards him "How's that ignorant asshole thing going for you?"

Draco frowned his lips tight and stern "Quite well. But to the point, what are you doing here? And," He looked over her shoulder "Hanging out with Potter, Weasel and the Mudblood? I would've thought you'd have a little better judgment."

"Oh Draco," Jade rolled her eyes "You sound so forlorn to see me." She commented.

"Of course I'm not," Draco commented "But on that topic, why are you here? And how?"

"Just because I'm alive," She stepped up to him pressing her body against his, her cheek against his "Doesn't mean I'm human, and if you care to find out what I mean, I'd be more than happy to let you know." She said playfully snapping her fangs on the fleshy part of his ear.

Draco closed his eyes and shivered "You've grown up Miss Wilson," He commented.

"Thank you," She replied "But if you ever…ever come near me again," She paused dramatically "I will show you how much of a monster I am." She smiled and nuzzled her nose against his cheek "And we don't want that."

Draco nodded "I understand," Hermione looked at Harry and Ron with wide eyes then back to the scene in front of them. Draco was practically being tamed like a circus lion. "I'll be good," He vowed. "Unless…"

"That's enough Draco." Jade purred. "Now, go ahead back to your compartment, and take your two little boneheads with you." Jade stepped back and looked at him "Good-bye Draco." She said cordially.

Draco nodded and stood up straight, he signaled to Crabb and Goyle to follow him and he started down the compartment. Jade turned and closed to the door with one fluid motion. Hermione, Harry and Ron looked at her with wide, questioning eyes.

Jade shed her heavy green cloak, revealing a breath taking womanly figure that made the tips of Harry's mouth curve upward. Jade sat down again next to Hermione and crossed her legs politely. "Well, I believe that we were in the middle of a conversation." She commented smoothing her skirt over her leg.

"Um," Hermione choked. "Can-can y-you please explain…um…that?" Hermione asked pointed to the door where Draco and Jade had just stood.

"Oh that's nothing." Jade waved her hand. "Draco and I were just catching up."

"Well actually, I was referring to the," Hermione paused "The comment about 'that demon thing'" Hermione quoted.

"Oh," Jade pursed her lips. "Well…if I tell you that, than I might as well just go share a compartment with Draco."

"Look, chick." Ron said, and Jade's eyebrow shot up. Ron rephrased "Look _Jade_" He said again "I don't like this monkey business, what the hell are you?"

Jade sighed "Fine," She rolled her eyes "Um, I'm a" Jade stuttered trying to keep up her polite collective composure. "I'm part demon." She said concentrating on the sleeve of her robes picking each fuzz ball off one by one.

Harry raised his eyebrow "A what?" He asked.

"A demon, you heard me." Jade stood up and collected her cloak in her arms "Well, now I assume that you all immediately despise me.

"Err, no." Harry said standing up to her with his hand on her arm as she turned to go out the door "Stay,"

Jade narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Why…?"

"Because." Harry said, "I like talking to you, just stay a little bit, we're almost there anyway."

Jade looked at him skeptically, and turned bending slightly carefully lying her cloak on the seat, as Harry and Ron took a look at her rear end.

--------

**A/N ; **:D I think I have defiantly grow as a writer, SO. I decided to re-do this story. Please tell me what you think of the re-write. LOVE, HERO.


	2. Hello, Hogwarts

Chapter 2

Fifteen minutes later the train pulled into the station, and students started pouring out of the steam engine from every direction.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Jade walked to where all the Chariots were held. Jade squirmed slightly seeing the site of the hairless white-eyed horses. She took a sharp inhale. "You see them, don't you?" Harry whispered in her ear. She looked up at him and frowned.

When they were in the great hall, the trio headed to the Gryffindor Table, Jade panicked slightly "Wait, what do I do?"

Hermione shrugged "Oh, I don't know…" She admitted looking around. Before Hermione or Jade could say another word, Jade was tapped on the shoulder by a stern looking woman, her lips tight and her face emotionless.

"Miss Granger, take your seat." The woman said and Hermione nodded walking back over to the Gryffindor table. "And you, this way." She instructed curling her finger as a gesture to follow her. She led Jade up to the center of the great hall near the staff table with the first year students.

The woman, who Jade assumed was a professor read through the list of first years. Then an old looking Professor, that Jade knew as Dumbledore stood up and went into an explanation about Jade, like where she came from, but he left out a few things, then he went into a speech on how all of the Hogwarts pupils should give her a warm welcome. The room echoed with applause, once the fake, forced applause dying out the lady Professor ushered Jade onto a small three legged wooden bench and placed a battered old hat onto of her head. She felt her face starting to flush as the black fabric fell over her eyes.

"Ah I see your dark secret makes you a Slytherin," The hat whispered into her ear and Jade nearly jumped out of her skin, a talking hat, this was a strange school, even for a wizarding school talking hats and killer looking horses. "But your deep love and ambition would take you as a Gryffindor." The hat continued his speech into her ear, "You have the intelligence of a Ravenclaw," What are all these things he's saying? Ravenclaw, Slytherin? "But your patience gives you Hufflepuff. Your personality and mine pulls you one-way and your heart pulls you another." He sounded like he was coming to a close, thank heavens, Jade felt like if she stayed on this seat for very much longer steam would start coming out of her nose and ear. "Your heart is the most in your eyes," The old hat's voice paused, until he raised his volume and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!" through the Great Hall. The hat was pulled from her head and Jade looked around not sure what to do, or what to say. Her eyes fell on a Gold and Scarlet decorated table and Hermione beckoned her over wildly.

--------

Jade stepped down from the stool and gingerly walked down the three stairs to the floor where the tables seated themselves. She looked up and made her way over to her newly founded house's table. Seating herself next to Hermione, she smiled and looked across the table to Harry, she noticed his eyes, rimed with his round glasses. _He really does have beautiful eyes,_ she commented to herself as she kept staring into them, coming back to reality when Hermione jabbed her in the ribs slightly.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and introduced the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Cheewa. She had long brown hair that cascaded down her back into blonde curls. Her black robes with yellow trimming might've hinted that she was a Hufflepuff in her days at Hogwarts that was a new one. All the defense against the dark arts teachers before her time had seemed more like Gryffindors or Slytherins, maybe even a Ravenclaw, but there was a first for everything. After a word or two from the new Professor, Dumbledore clapped his hands once, and the empty plates lined down the middle of the tables filled with food.

"Amazing." Jade said under her breath.

"Thank Merlin!" Ron said loudly "I'm so hungry I could eat a hippogriff."

Jade gave him a look "That would be completely barbaric!" she said widening her eyes.

"I'm only joking, jeeze." Ron said and looked at Harry who was sitting next to him "Who is this girl? Never heard sarcasm in her life or something?"

Harry shook his head "Maybe that school of hers, Catback, was really prim and proper or something." Harry shrugged "Show a little bit of respect."

Ron threw up his hands "Chill man! It was just comment"

--------

After dinner the prefects ushered every student back to their dorms. Hermione, Jade and the boys made their way to the Gryffindor common room. "Bloody hell, I'm tired." Ron said rubbing his eyes.

"Amen to that," Harry agreed. "Good night Hermione, Jade." He said nodding to each other them.

Hermione and Jade nodded back murmuring their good nights as Ron and Harry stumbled up the to the boys dormitory. Jade flung herself in a nearby chair and started undoing her hair.

"I didn't realize your hair was that long" Hermione commented as Jade's orange hair fell down her back the button curling in dark red spirals.

"There's a lot people don't realize," She said "Like the fact that my eyes are really red, not green," She pointed to her left eye that was back at it original color, while her right was still green. "And that my hair is really dark red, not orange." She threw some of her hair over her shoulder, "And that I have horns and fangs." She laughed as Hermione's eyes got wide like sauce plates.

"F-f-fangs?" Hermione gulped. "H-h-horns?"

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Jade laughed and pulled a small mirror out of her inside pocket of her robes to look at herself. She sighed looking at the skin around her eyes that was developing dark brown spots. "Charms are wonderful aren't they?" She commented pulling out her wand.

Hermione was frozen stiff, there was a monster with fangs draped over her bottom lip and horns, and brown dots, and she was scared out of her wits. Jade rolled her eyes and flicked her wand muttering the familiar incantation. Hermione let out a breath as Jade started to look like a human again. "I'm only deadly once a month," She commented "Don't you know anything about demons?"

"Well, we haven't exactly had the best defense against the dark arts teachers, except for professor Lupin, and that was when we were still young." Hermione said embarrassed of her ignorance.

"Well," Jade smiled "If Professor Cheewa doesn't teach you about demons, I could"

Before Hermione could answer Ginny came in the common room with a brown haired boy clinging to her arm. They were deep in conversation. Hermione raised her eyebrows and looked at Jade and giggled slightly.

"Oh! Hermione!" said Ginny "I didn't see you there"

"Well do you mind introducing us to your friend here?" Hermione said slyly.

"This is Jake Ravenwater" said Ginny turning pink "And Jake this is Hermione Granger and um…"

"Jade Wilson," Jade introduced herself to the unknown girl.

"And Jade Wilson," Ginny relayed to the boy. The boy named Jake nodded.

"I'm going to bed," Jake said kissing Ginny on the cheek and heading towards the boy dormitory.

Hermione's eyes followed the boy upstairs then she turned them to Ginny "Gotten over Harry have you?" She smirked

"I guess," Ginny shrugged.

"Good timing," Hermione laughed, Ginny gave her a slightly confused look. "Oh, him and Jade have some chemistry between them." Hermione smirked and looked over at Jade "Isn't that right Jade?"

Jade looked at Hermione and widened her eyes and shrugged "Oooh, I don't know,"

"Oh come on," Hermione laughed "You've seen the way he looks at you, and I've seen the way you look at him, if you didn't just meet him I'd think you guys were in love or something." Hermione smiled "He seems really taken by you."

Jade shrugged and laughed uncomfortably, "I guess I'm just oblivious then."

Ginny gave her a look and curled her lip. "Well," Jade frowned at the look Ginny was giving her, _What the hell! I don't even know who she is!_ "I'm going to bed." She said swiftly turning and making her way up the stairs.

"Interesting." Jade said frowning. "She doesn't like me." Jade stated firmly nodding her head.

"Don't be silly." Hermione waved her hand.

"Oh COME ON Hermione!" Jade rolled her eyes "Don't tell me you didn't see that look, with the curled lip. I've seen a nicer face on a Vampire that tried to kill me once."

"Don't be silly…" Hermione said quietly.

"It's probably because of that thing you said, about Harry." Jade suggested.

Hermione shook her head "No, it's probably just in your imagination." Hermione said waving her hand.

Jade rolled her eyes "Well I'm going to bed, if I don't get some sleep I'll look like a demon, charm or no charm."

Hermione chuckled, "Yeah, I'm coming with you." Hermione said standing up as they both went up the stairs and walk to the sixth year girl dormitory.

--------

Jade walked down the staircase into the common room. She mindlessly sat down in an empty armchair hoping to fall back asleep. She sat down and felt something hard under her. She looked down at the chair and realized what she had sat on.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" she said jumping to her feet, looking down at the sixteen year old that she had almost used as a seat cushion.

"Fine. I'm fine. I didn't even feel you there." Harry replied sitting upright in the chair. "Why are you are you down here anyway?" he asked.

"Oh just, you know, I can't sleep." Jade waved her hand sitting in the armchair across from him "The charms do that to me." She moved around the chair a little and let her head rolled to the side and she let out a long yawn. "Good night Harry," she said blinking her eyes a few times before closing them.

Harry watched her as many strands of red hair fell into her face. Then he sank back into his armchair and went into a deep dream.

_ Harry was sitting a bon-fire, he looked to the center of the fire, and there was a bed. Someone was lying in it. The fire had not reached the bed yet. He got up and walked to it. Jade was lying on the bed. Her horns weren't showing and she looked exactly like Lily when she was sixteen. Her eyes flickered open. She looked at him and whispered, "Help me Harry, only you can." Then Harry felt himself being pulled away from her. He then was thrown to his seat and he saw the flames explode around Jade, he felt a tear run down his face_

**A/N ; **Please review, I like reviews, lol. LOVE, HERO ;D


	3. Green eyes?

Chapter3

Harry woke with a sudden shock. He looked over to where Jade was and she looked as though she woke with the same start as he did.

"Hi" Harry felt is face flushing.

"Hi" Jade repeated avoiding his eyes slightly. '_Oh Merlin, I look a mess I bet. Oh why was I so stupid to leave this mop I call hair down while I slept?_' she asked herself.

"I think your hair looks fine." Harry said coolly thinking she'd said that comment outloud. Jade frowned and gave him a weird look. '_Why does it matter what your hair looks like your beautiful anyway_.' Harry thought to himself.

"You think I'm beautiful?" said Jade blushing slightly.

"Whoa." Harry said. "I didn't say that out loud."

"And I didn't say that thing about my hair out loud." Jade replied

Harry took a deep breath, "Okay…so you can read my thoughts…and I can read your thoughts…okay…"

Jade and Harry sat gazing at each other for a moment or two "Okay," Harry took another deep breath "lets go to Dumbledore." He suggested getting to his feet.

"Okay." Jade stood as well, pulling all of her hair over one shoulder. Harry and Jade stood up. As they stepped through the portrait hole, Jade took a shaky breath and closed her eyes for a second, she was a little shaken, it wasn't exactly normal to be able to read someone's mind. She kept her eyes on the floor and didn't say anything. Harry looked sideways at her, and then he grabbed her hand and held it tight in his. Jade looked down at his hand in hers, his hand was cool and soft., it gave her a comforting feeling. They walked that way, in silence all the way to the enterance of Dumbledore's office.

"Uh? Think Harry think." said Harry to himself out loud slamming his free hand against his forehead.

"What?" Jade gave him a look, and then she looked at the threatening looking Gargoyle in front of them, then back at Harry.

"Think of sweets or candies" He replied looking up at the ceiling with a hard concentrated face.

"Snickers?" Jade suggested. Harry shook his head.

"Wizarding Candy." He corrected himself.

"Oh," She thought for a moment, "Pumpkin Patties.." Nothing happened. "Fizzing Wisbe?"

Jade gave a small jump as the Gargoyle came to live and hopped out of the way. Harry motioned for her to follow him as he climbed up the spiral staircase. Harry knocked on the solid oak door in front of him.

"Come in" the aged professor said from behind the heavy layers of wood.

"Uh Professor?" said Harry pulling Jade into the room and sitting down at the desk.

"Yes?" said Dumbledore

"Well me and Jade…" Harry started trying to choose is word intelligently. "Well we can uh well we can read each other's mines."

Dumbledore smiled and nodded. "I was wondering when this was going to happen," Dumbledore looked amused. "You see Harry you and Jade both have the same green eyes, well Jade has green eyes when she's not in her demon form" Jade started to blush, "There is a legend that says 'any 2 witches or wizards that have the same color of eyes can read the mind of the one their one true love.'" Dumbledore smiled and looked at them both, "So you see, Miss Wilson, Mr. Potter, you have the same color eyes, use the talent well you two." He said mystically ushering them out of the oval office "Now, to bed."

--------

Jade and Harry walked back to the common room. It was already 5:45 and students would start waking up any moment. Jade bid Harry good-bye and headed up to her dorm to get dressed, Harry did the same.

When Jade walked into the dorm, Hermione came up to her and started the interrogation. "Jade! Where were you?" Hermione said rushing up to her.

"No where." Jade said as coolly as she could, but there was no denying it, Jade was just beaming and she was a horrible liar.

"You were nowhere with Harry weren't you!" Hermione laughed a bit "You two have a little midnight date?"

"No," Jade blushed a little and hid it by pulling her robes over her head, acting like she couldn't find the hole for her head.

"Do you know how bad you are at lying?" Hermione said turning to her trunk and pulling a fresh clean pair of robes out of the over organized container.

"Oh give it up Hermione." Jade rolled her eyes and grabbed her bag going to the door and opening it, "I'm telling the truth I was nowhere."

"Nowhere with Harry!" Hermione squealed sloppily slipping her robes on and following her out of the room.

"I never said that!" Jade said crossing her eyes and starting down the stairs.

--------

"So Harry where were you?" Ron asked while Harry slipped his robes over his head.

"Nowhere." Said Harry piling his books into his bag.

"Liar" Ron accused, "You were somewhere with Jade weren't you?"

"No" Harry said shaking his head "And if I was, what's it to you?"

"Harry, you know you fancy her." Ron stated getting up and opening the door, "I mean, who in their right mind wouldn't? One, she's got the face of an angel, two, she's got the body of a goddess, three, she can control Malfoy with a snap of her fingers."

"Oh and you want me to date the girl just so I can get Malfoy to do whatever I want?" Harry asked "Ron, that's so shallow." Harry said heading down towards the common room.

"So really where were you?" said Ron following him.

"Ahh see I can't tell you. If I did I'd have to kill you and I couldn't do that." Harry said coolly as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh! Hi Harry!" Hermione smiled when Harry and Ron entered the common room.

"Hey Hermione." Harry replied, then his eyes fell on Jade, he smiled "Hey," He said in a smooth, sly, charming voice.

"Hi" Jade replied batting her eyes a little "Ready for breakfast?" she said motioning towards the portrait hole.

"Sure" He said offering his arm out to her. She smiled and took it as they completely left Ron and Hermione at the foot of the steps without another word.

"I wonder what that was about?" Hermione questioned.

"Ah something happened with them last night," said Ron starting towards the portrait hole with Hermione "He just wouldn't tell me."

"Really?" She asked looking at him sideways "How do you know then?

Ron shrugged "Just a hunch"

--------

Jade and Harry were almost at the Great hall when they ran into the most unpleasant person.

"Oh, good morning Ginny." Harry said brightly. Jade gripped Harry's arm a little tighter, he looked down at her "What? It's just Ginny."

'_Ginny doesn't like me_' Jade closed her eyes concentrating on that thought as hard as she could, hoping Harry would hear it.

"Hm, okay…" Harry frowned and led her into the Great Hall.

Ginny stared daggers at their backs, "How dare she just come here and snatch him out of my hands." Ginny narrowed her eyes.

"I think we can help each other out." A cold drawling female voice hissed from behind her.

"And how would that be? A little demon hunting?" Ginny asked turning to see who was suggesting these horrible actions, she smiled seeing the face of her new accomplice…

**A/N ; **Ohno Ginny!! Haha enjoy, review please! ;D LOVE, HERO.


	4. Vision Blurred

Chapter 4

Jade looked back over her shoulder to where Ginny was standing with some unknown person. She tugged on Harry's sleeve, and he looked down at her "Who's that talking to Ginny?" She asked nodding her head back to where Ginny was.

"Oh that's…" Harry started but was interrupted.

"Hello again Harry, Jade" Hermione greeted them as they neared their spot at the table.

"Hey," Harry replied pulling out a seat for Jade, then sitting down himself next to her.

"Good morning," Jade greeted with a smile as she crossed her legs under the table and placed a napkin in her lap.

"Tell me," Ron started watching her little routine "Was Catback like a finishing school or something?"

"Ron!" Hermione scolded. "That was very rude."

"Oh hush Hermione, it was only a question." Ron retorted grabbed a knife-full of butter and starting on his toast.

"Um…" Jade raised her eyebrow looking at Ron "Not really, it was just like here…I supposed." Jade shrugged "My parents always taught me and my sister to always to poise and proper." Jade looked between Harry, Ron and Hermione "Always act like a lady, mother used to say."

"Oh Hermione!" Ron exclaimed, "You should take some lessons, act like a _lady_"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him "I am perfectly happy with the way I am." Hermione stuck her chin in the air "Whether you like it or not."

"I was just saying," Ron shrugged "Maybe you could be just a little more feminine," He took a bite of toast "Mavy fen, you'd be a vittle vess up-tight."

Hermione swung her arm and forcefully hit Ron's upper arm. "Shut it, Ronald." Ron frowned and crossed his arm turning his back on Hermione.

Jade looked at Harry "Are they always this childish when they flirt?" She asked.

Ron looked at Jade in horror "VE ARE VOT-"

Hermione cut in "Swallow first Ron,"

Ron swallowed and continued his thought "WE ARE NOT FLIRTING!" he defended himself.

Jade raised her eyebrows and stood up placing her napkin on her clean plate. "Well, I'm off to my class, I want to check in with Professor Cheewa's lesson." Jade smiled "I might've already learned it."

Harry smiled and stood up next to her "I'll come with you," He offered.

Jade shook her head "Stay, eat, I insist." She said calmly, and Harry took his seat again. Jade turned on her heel with a light wave and headed for the exit of the Great Hall, practically every eye that belonged to a male, followed her.

"There's something I don't like about her," Ron admitted.

"Oh Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes "I like her just fine, she's really smart."

"She thinks she's better than us or something." Ron whined.

"Well…maybe her parents are big and famous in America or something like that." Hermione shrugged "But she doesn't fault it, she's not Malfoy."

--------

Jade flipped her hair over her shoulder and look down at the piece of parchment in her hand, "Defense against the dark arts." She said to herself. "And I wonder where that would be." She said looking around with a little frown. She heard a sound to her left and turned looked for the source but didn't see anything. She shook her head and kept walking. She cautiously looked around every corner, this big dark castle made her extremely paranoid. She heart practically stopped when she heard a voice. She whipped around again and was face to face with the girl that had been talking to Ginny.

The girl forcefully pushed Jade against the wall and trapped her there with a hand firmly planting on the wall at either side of her head. "You better say away from him," She said menacingly.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jade closed her eyes and shrunk against the wall slightly, cowering to the girl.

"You stay away from Draco!!" She said raising her voice slightly. "Or else."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jade said gripping the wall trying to find a loose stone or something.

"You know what I mean," The other girl took her hand off the wall and ran a pointed fingernail over Jade's fair skinned throat, "You stay away from him." She let her hand close around Jade's throat "Or I swear I'll kill you." She said squeezing her hand close choking Jade. Jade whimpered and her hands flew to her attackers wrists, trying to pry her hand off her neck.

"Let her go." A cool calm voice said from behind the other girl's back. "I said, let her go." The attacker dropped Jade and she fell in a heap to the floor, where she rolled over and started coughing her brains out.

"Oh Draco," The girl said crawling over to the source of the voice "She's the only thing in the way of you and me," the girl babbled on "If I kill her, it'll be you and me, all the way."

Draco pushed the girl away from him "Get out of here you dirty piece of Slytherin scum," Draco spat "You're a complete disgrace to your house."

The girl's eyes narrowed dangerously "Fine, you take your little Gryffindor slut," She started walking away slowly "But you wait, as soon as she's gone, you'll come crawling to me."

Draco rolled his eyes and swooped to Jade's side sitting her up and tapping her back, "You alright?" He asked gently.

"What the hell was that about?" Jade asked through a series of coughs. "Who the hell was that?"

Draco shook his head and wrapped his arms around Jade, putting her head on his shoulder and standing her up, "Don't worry about that,"

Jade looked at him like he was crazy. "Don't worry about it?" She asked frowning deeply "Draco she just threatened to kill me!"

"I'll take care of it." Draco purred, pushing a few strands of hair that had fallen out of her bun behind her ear. Jade nodded resting her head against his shoulder. Draco ran his hand over her cheek "It'll all be okay." Jade nodded weakly as her vision started to blur and her head began to feel very light. "Jade…Jade are you okay?" was the last thing she heard before falling completely limp in Draco's arms.

--------

**A/N ;** OHMY! Drama! Drama! Drama! Lol. Do I know my drama? Yes I do. Please review, I hoped you enjoyed. See isn't this re-write so much better then the original? LOVE, HERO.


End file.
